Smash Bros. Lawl
Smash Bros. Lawl is the original spinoff that created the whole legacy of Lawl. Playable Characters Round 1 (27 Characters) * I.M. Meen * King Harkinian (Zelda CD-i) * Nostalgia Critic (Channel Awesome) * Leonidas (300) * Tommy Wiseau (The Room) * Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) * AVGN (Cinemassacre) * Mama Luigi (Super Mario World cartoon) * Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Irate Gamer * Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame/The Frollo Show) * Gaston (Disney's Beauty and the Beast/The Frollo Show) * Hitler (The Downfall) * Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Billy Mays (Oxi Clean) * Yomika (Dream Graffiti) * Toon Guile (Street Fighter cartoon) * Toon Bison (Street Fighter cartoon) * Ib * Hank Hill (King of the Hill) * Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Nicolas Cage (The Wicker Man) * Best Hercules (The Best Hercules Movie Ever) * Jaime Maussan (T3rcer Milenio) * Don Ramon (El Chavo del Ocho) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man: The Animated Series) * Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) Round 2 (9 characters, more TBA) * Derek Zoolander (Zoolander) * New Hercules (Hercules in New York) * Aya Drevis (Mad Father) * Carlos Trejo (Cazafantasmas) * "Weird Al" Yankovic * J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man movies) * Mary (Ib) * Codec Snake (Super Smash Bros./Metal Gear Solid) * Toon Pyron (Darkstalkers cartoon) UPCOMING More coming soon... Stages * The Faces of Evil (Zelda CD-i) * Meen's Lair (I.M. Meen) * Kickassia (Channel Awesome) * Spartan Pit (300) * Madotsuki's Balcony (Yume Nikki) * The Nexus (Yume Nikki) * The Roof (The Room) * AVGN's Room (Cinemassacre) * Lava Ride (Super Mario World cartoon) * Robotnik's Lair (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Epic Sax Stage (Epic Sax Guy) * Irate Gamer's Room (Irate Gamer) * The Cathedral (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Gaston's Pub (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) * The Führerbunker (The Downfall) * Inmoral Church (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Hell's Gate (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Infomercialand (Oxi Clean) * Yomika's Dreamland (Dream Graffiti) * The Plane (Street Fighter cartoon) * Baseon (Street Fighter cartoon) * Guertana Gallery (Ib) * Strickland Propane (King of the Hill) * Summerisle Beellage (The Wicker Man) * Otro Rollo * La Vecindad (El Chavo del Ocho) * Dr. Wily's Castle (Mega Man: The Animated Series) * Best Colosseum (The Best Hercules Movie Ever) * North High (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) * Relaxation Time (Zoolander) * New Olimp (Hercules in New York) * Alfred's Laboratory (Mad Father) * Daily Bugle (Spider-Man movies) * World Taste (The Frollo Show) More coming soon... Assist Trophies * Poniko (Yume Nikki) * Big Rig (Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing) * Wilford Brimley * Mr. Six (Six Flags) * Denny (The Room) * CD-i Ganon (Zelda CD-i) * Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Gnorris (I.M. Meen) * Cartoon Mario (Super Mario World cartoon) * Kyle Justin (Cinemassacre) * Chester A. Bum (Channel Awesome) * Persian Emissary (300) * Dr. Applecheeks (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * El Fua * Best Benders (The Last Airbender movie) * Kiko (El Chavo del Ocho) More coming soon... Narrators * Morgan Freeman * Will Smith (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) * Julio Cesar Palomera (100 Mexicanos said) * Mr. Plinkett (RedLetterMedia) More coming soon... Subspace Emissary levels * Hyrule (Zelda CD-i) * Real City * Sparta (300) * ??? (Yume Nikki) * Lost Woods (Legend of Zelda) * Persian Forest (300) * Bicycle Tracks * Final Forest * Guertana Gallery (Ib) * Camp of Stars * Arlen (King of the Hill) More coming soon... Smash Bros. Lawl 1ON1s * Frollo vs. Nostalgia Critic More coming soon... Trivia * Insert One (there's plenty, but I'm too lazy to find more) Category:Games Category:Games for Wii U Category:The Original Lawl Game Category:Smash Bros Lawl